Welcome Back Mac
by supergirl3684
Summary: 4th in the Danny/Mac series. Mac comes back from London to find Danny disobeying an order he’d been given. The problem is, he’s disobeyed the order before. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Coming Home

**WELCOME BACK MAC**

_**SUMMARY:**__ 4__th__ in the Danny/Mac series. Mac comes back from London to find Danny disobeying an order he'd been given. The problem is, he's disobeyed the order before._

_**BETA:** Eagle Eyes_

_**WARNING: **__Use of the H word included_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own CSI: NY or CBS…all characters are borrowed and returned._

_**A/N:**__ Here it is…the 4__th__ installment: D I told you I'd get it done Shot! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac walked to his 'son's' room and stood outside the door listening to Danny and Adam talking. It seemed strange to him to have both boys staying at the apartment. Their laughter drifted to his ears and Mac couldn't help but smile.

It seemed like yesterday he'd grounded the two boys from speaking to one another for two weeks…two _long_ weeks according to both Adam and Danny. Ever since that time though Adam had become like a younger brother to Mac. So much so that Danny took to teasing him by referring to him as 'Uncle Adam'.

Of course there was almost some truth to it. Adam was just a year younger then Danny though at times he could act like he was ten years older. It amused Mac to no end, watching Adam humor Danny.

Of course Adam and Mac could never have the same relationship as Danny and Mac. Adam's past saw to that. A raised eyebrow or phrasing his words to sound like an order was enough for Adam. Whereas Danny was prone to trouble, Adam stayed away from it.

Mac shook his head to snap out of his reverie. With a smile on his face, he walked into the room and nodded hello to Adam who was sitting on the desk chair talking to Danny. Both boys knew him well enough to understand the look on Mac's face. He was worried about leaving them.

Danny glared at his 'father'. "I'm gonna be fine Mac!"

"Tone," Mac warned absent-mindedly as he sat on the bed, next to his 'son'.

"How are you feeling Adam?" Mac asked gentle concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Adam said as he got up to lay down on the bed Mac had placed in the room while he stayed with them.

"Mac, I promise you, I'll be fine. Besides, between Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella, and Flack, I'll be well taken care of. And Adam's gonna be here another week; he'll keep me entertained." Danny stared at the older man and got no response. "Have it your way then…PEYTON!"

Mac jumped at Danny's raised voice and glared at the younger man. Peyton walked in and laughed at the two men glaring at each other.

"What's the matter Danny?" She asked softly.

"He's doing it again," Danny whined in reply.

Peyton gave her boyfriend a look that caused him to blush. She shook her head, understanding the fear that Mac was feeling.

"Your dad's just nervous, darling." Peyton turned to Mac, "You should start saying good bye. Flack's here so we can leave."

Mac nodded to her and turned his attention back to Danny. "Are you sure you'll be ok with me gone? I can join Peyton later," Mac quickly reassured him.

"I'm fine, dad," Danny said; he and Mac both smiled at Danny calling him 'dad'. It had been a new development they'd been working on a little before the 'accident'; ever since his stay in the hospital Danny more often then not called him dad. "It's been a month already. Besides, you'll only be gone three weeks."

Mac's mind flashed back to the month before when he, Hawkes, and Stella had been locked in the police building trying to stop men from stealing cocaine related to a case. He hadn't even known that Danny, along with Adam, had been taken hostage at a crime scene.

When Mac's phone had rung and the news delivered, he and Peyton had rushed to the hospital. Neither left Danny's or Adam's side. In fact so adamant were the two 'adults' about not leaving the other's side that the hospital had been forced to put both boys in the same room. Now, a month later, Peyton was getting ready to fly to England and wanted Mac to come with her.

Mac had been reluctant until Danny told him he should go. Mac was still reluctant at first, but Danny had thrown every argument he could think of at the older CSI. He included that Mac had never been on a vacation, had never even left the US except for when he was a Marine, and that Danny wanted him to go and have fun.

It was time for Mac and Peyton to leave…Mac couldn't seem to make himself leave the apartment though. In frustration Danny got up and led the way to the living room. Adam followed at a slower pace.

"Have fun and bring me something," Danny ordered.

Adam chuckled at his friend's antics but said nothing, choosing instead to shake hands with his boss before going to stand with Flack.

Peyton laughed and gave Danny a hug before turning to her boyfriend, "Say good bye, love."

Mac pulled his son into a hug and held tightly for a minute before pulling away. "Listen to Flack, Hawks, and Stella; I mean it Danny. Adam, you're here for another week; Hawes will take you to your check up for clearance to go back to work." Mac started for the door. "No doing anything that could hurt your hand either! I mean it Daniel Jay; when I come back we'll get it looked at until then no climbing, playing sports, or anything else that could further hurt it."

Danny nodded his head in understanding. He leaned against the door in mock exhaustion after the couple had finally left.

"So what are the plans now that they're gone?" Danny asked Flack excitedly.

"Sleep, medicine, supper, medicine, sleep," Flack answered. He chuckled as Danny groaned. "It's only for another week man. Then it's only watch TV, eat, and sleep."

Danny shrugged, "At least I can go to work next week. Can't get in much trouble there can I?"

Flack closed his eyes and shook his head. He gave a playful glare at his younger friend, "You just have to tempt fate, don't you?"

"Not funny," Danny grumbled. "Can I watch some TV?"

"Bed," Flack ordered, "both of you."

Adam simply followed Flack's order not wanting the older man to get mad. Besides he'd been up since early that morning and was tired.

"You're no fun," Danny snapped as he made his way back to his room.

"It's gonna be a long week, you keep up the attitude," Flack warned.

Danny didn't say anything; he just gave the detective a sheepish grin and went to lie down. 'He'll be back in three weeks,' he thought to himself as he fell asleep.

------------------------------- **3 Weeks Later **------------------------------------

Mac stormed down the hallways of the lab as he found the target for his anger. The female he'd spotted jumped when Mac ordered her to follow him to his office.

The door had barely shut when Mac turned around and let his anger out. "How dare you undermine me? What the hell where you thinking letting Danny repel? I told him he wasn't allowed to even play sports until he'd been cleared by Hawkes and you thought it was ok to let him repel outside of the statue of liberty!"

The image of Danny dangling over the side of the statue of liberty was still fresh in his head. He could still hear Danny's words ('Stella told me too') in his head.

Stella started at her boss and friend in shock. She had no idea what he was talking about but she let him vent his frustration. When he was done he was breathing hard and Stella waited until he had calmed down a little.

"Mac, I would never have let Danny repel if I had known. I thought you knew me better then that." Stella voice showed her hurt feelings. "I asked Danny what you had said and he told me that you said he was allowed if no one could and at the time I couldn't."

Mac sat at his desk too stunned to say anything. His only thought was that of the fact that Danny had lied to him. It took him a moment to realize Stella was still in the room, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I should have gotten your side of the story first, I apologize Stella." Mac inclined his head briefly.

"Do you want me to take over the case?" She asked, her way of showing she forgave him.

Mac shook his head, "I'll wait till we're done before I talk to him.

Stella nodded her head and left the office. The case seemed to take forever but it was solved and all too soon for Danny who had guessed something was wrong when he saw Stella's glare and Mac's look of disappointment.

He wasn't given a chance to ask any questions as the case ran its course and was closed.

"Hey Mac, I'm headed out." Danny poked his head into his 'dad's' office.

"Straight home," Mac informed him.

"I had plans with…" Danny was cut off by an angry look from Mac.

"You are going straight home." Mac's voice was near quiet and Danny knew he was in trouble. "I will be about five minutes behind you. We have a lot to talk about."

Danny didn't say anything as he turned and left Mac alone in his office. Mac had no doubt that Danny would listen to him; not after the last time.

---------------------------------

When Mac entered the apartment he found Danny looking out the window.

"You repelled even after I told you, you were not allowed. What were you thinking?" Mac asked, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Someone had to go out there!" Danny yelled, his anger seething over.

"Stella is just as qualified as you are," Mac spoke in a low voice.

"She was busy dad," Danny tried to reason.

"If she was so busy she couldn't repel then you should have offered to help her," Mac reasoned back. "You didn't though; you lied to her to get your way and then when you got caught you lied to me."

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I'm so dead', he thought to himself.

"Did I miss anything?" Mac asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Danny wanted to say no, to pretend like that was it. After all lying alone was bad enough but lying twice…that was suicide. If he didn't admit what he knew then it would be worse. Danny didn't want a third lie added to the list.

"Flack guessed what I was gonna do and ordered me not to," Danny admitted.

"I think you'd best stand in the corner while I calm down," Mac ordered.

Danny hung his head but made his way to the corner. He knew Mac was royally pissed, not that he blamed him, and it made his stomach do flip flops.

He could hear Mac moving around behind him but that didn't bother him. He knew that Mac often just paced back and forth while waiting for the corner time to be over. Danny once asked his 'dad' why he didn't save them both the agony and not do corner time but only got a swat in response…of course at the time he was already in trouble for talking back so it probably wasn't the smartest move!

As Danny stood in the corner he couldn't help but wonder why he had wanted to learn to climb and repel in the first place. 'Damn things just get me in trouble every time,' Danny fumed to himself, thinking back to the other time he'd tried to climb and repel and gotten into trouble. 'I hate climbing and repelling,' Danny added to himself as an after thought; his mind went back…

_TBC…_


	2. Last Time

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Mac!" Danny yelled impatiently from the doorway of the apartment.

"Tone," Mac yelled back. "I'll be right there."

Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing. He didn't want to test Mac because Mac had finally agreed to teach him how to climb and repel something Danny had wanted to learn for a while.

As they rode in a taxi to "The Jungle", a gym with an indoor climbing wall, Mac went through all the basic rules with Danny who had to hold in a sigh. Mac had been going through the rules with him all week. He forced himself to listen as Mac finished up.

"…Do you understand?" Mac's voice cut through Danny's thoughts.

"Got it Mac," Danny reassured him.

Mac gave him a hard look. "Repeat back the last four rules I just said."

"Never climb or repel if hurt unless it's a life or death emergency, always climb and repel with someone who knows what they're doing, never climb or repel by myself, and I'm not to climb or repel without you or another professional until you say so." Danny sighed and gave Mac a big grin.

Mac smiled back and shook his head. He ushered the younger man into the gym and quickly paid the fee before Danny could figure out what was going on. He led him to the locker room where they changed into some work out clothes.

Mac, who had come to the gym often enough, led the way to the climbing wall.

"Alright listen up…Daniel Jay," Mac's voice went stern, "you had better listen up or we'll forget the whole thing."

"Sorry Mac," Danny looked up at the man sheepishly. "The wall's pretty impressive."

"It is; that's why it's important you listen." Mac waited for Danny's gaze to turn back to him. "You will follow every rule I implemented at all time. I don't care if you have kids of your own if you break one rule I will spank you and it won't be with just my hand."

Danny blushed at that and nodded his head in understanding. For some reason, he could just imagine an old, gray headed, wrinkled Mac upending him over his lap. 'Note to self, always follow the rules,' Danny thought with a wry grin.

Mac raised an eyebrow, "If you're done thinking what ever you're thinking we can start."

Danny blushed a deeper red and nodded his head. Mac smiled and began his lesson of how to hook up and tie knots. It was almost a half hour later when they were finally ready to begin.

"I'm gonna hook you up the first few times until you get a hang of what you're doing. Until I tell you differently you let someone help you hook up; got it?" Mac asked

"Got it," Danny reassured him.

With a nod Mac quickly hooked Danny up and grabbed the other end of the rope that he would control to help control Danny's movements.

"For right now I'm going to do most of the work. I want you to just get a feel for what to do." Mac explained.

"I'm ready," Danny licked his lips, his heart pounding faster.

Danny, who had experienced Mac's strength before, was once again astounded at just how strong the man was when Mac began to pull him up.

"You're a fourth way up now Danny, grab a hold and plant your feet," Mac called up.

Danny quickly obeyed. He wanted to look down but in truth he was slightly afraid. Danny wasn't overly fond of heights but wouldn't let that stop him.

"Now what," He called down.

"When you feel me start to pull you up, move your hands and feet to another hold," Mac explained.

Danny nodded in understanding. He waited until he felt the pull of the rope holding him in place. He moved his hands and feet accordingly until he heard Mac tell him to stop.

"When I say now, I want you to release your hold and push off the wall. I'll have you Danny," Mac reassured him.

Danny broke out into a fine sweat and waited, his heart pounding in his ears.

"NOW," Mac called out.

Danny let go and pushed away from the wall with his feet. He was slowly lowered to the floor. He looked up at Mac with a grin.

"That was great!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you had fun," Mac replied. "I only had you go halfway; you wanna try and go higher?"

"Can I," Danny inquired, a gleam in his eyes.

"We'll get you up to the three quarters mark, then I'll teach you how to start up on your own and then we'll go over to the more difficult wall to learn how to distinguish the good holds from the bad." Mac answered.

Danny nodded eagerly; he couldn't wait for Mac to start to teach him. He was just about to get ready when he heard Mac's cell phone go off. He looked at Mac with a frown. Mac gave him an apologetic look and answered.

"Taylor," Mac greeted. "Ok, we'll be there in fifteen."

Mac hung up his phone and sighed. "We have a case. Let's get you out of the harness so we can go change."

"But Mac…" Danny started.

"You knew we were on call today Danny," Mac said patiently. "We'll come back later if we can."

Danny scowled as he let Mac help him out of his harness. He then followed Mac into the locker room where both men changed. They hopped in a cab to the office where they took one of the SUV's and drove to the site.

---------------------------------

At the end of the day Danny and Mac dragged themselves back to the apartment tired. It had been an easy case to solve but a hard case to handle. Mac sat down on the couch not bothering to make anything to eat; he knew that neither he nor Danny would be hungry for at least a day.

Danny sat down next to Mac and laid his head on the older man's shoulder. "Can we go back to the gym tomorrow?"

"We'll go Saturday," Mac replied.

"I wanna go tomorrow," Danny stated.

"It's only one extra day Danny," Mac stated back. "We'll just stay home tomorrow."

Danny got up and stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Mac sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Danny needed to be busy, that having to work on a case involving the death of a child was hard on him…hell it was hard on both of them but right now Mac needed to spend alone time with the man he considered his son.

Mac also knew that Danny was too angry to talk with at the moment and decided to talk with him the next morning. Seeing that it was already midnight Mac went and got dressed for bed before checking on Danny who had fallen asleep on top of his blankets.

"Come on Danny, wake up; you need to change," Mac shook the younger man awake.

Danny stumbled into the bathroom with the clothes Mac had handed him. He came out a couple of minutes later, a scowl still on his face but Mac ignored it hoping that it was his 'I can't believe you woke me up' scowl rather then his 'I want my way' scowl.

Mac pulled the blankets back and Danny got in bed without hesitation; he was too tired to fight at the moment. Mac pulled the blankets over the boy's shoulders and turned on the desk lamp that gave the room a dull glow.

Mac knew that his 'son' often had nightmares after such hard cases; they both did though the older man had learned how to control them. He also learned that Danny was greatly embarrassed about it. Mac had one night, "accidentally" left the desk lamp on and both bedroom doors open. Danny had slept all night without a problem. Since then it was a ritual Mac followed.

Mac stayed up a little bit longer, wanting to make sure Danny was truly alright. When, an hour later, Danny hadn't made a sound from his room Mac went to his own room and laid down. He was asleep within minutes.

-------------------------

The morning came quicker then Mac ever remembered. He rolled onto his back and sighed. 'Maybe I will take Danny to the gym,' he thought to himself. He felt bad about completely shooting Danny's needs down and figured a compromise could be reached.

With that thought he looked at his alarm clock and let his eyes go wide with shock. It was already almost noon. He didn't give it much thought as he dashed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. It wasn't until he was dressed and more awake that his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Danny was an early riser; always had been.

Mac made his way down to Danny's room and found his bed made and desk lamp off. He stormed out of the room and into the kitchen wondering if he'd missed the younger man somehow…the room was empty.

Mac's frown grew; one of the first rules implemented was that Danny had to let Mac know where he was going when he was staying with him. Mac made his way into the hall wondering if Danny had left a note, there was none.

Mac looked in the living room and finding the same results pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Danny?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Not since yesterday," the lab tech answered. "He did call me about two hours ago. He said something about a jungle I think."

"A jungle," Mac repeated sounding confused.

"I don't know boss," Adam admitted.

"Alright; thanks Adam," Mac replied, "If you do see him keep him there and call me."

"Will do," Adam hung up the phone shaking his head, he knew his friend was in trouble.

Mac sat and thought for all of one minute when it came to him. Danny wasn't talking about any jungle he was talking about…'He's grounded for a month,' Mac thought as he shot out of his seat and into a cab.

---------------------------------

The cab dropped Mac off at "The Jungle" the gym he'd taken Danny to the day before. He was angry at the thought of Danny leaving without word but what he saw before him when he got inside stunned him.

There on the wall marked for expert was Danny, half way up and clearly getting too tired to go on. Mac looked around trying to see where Danny's 'partner' was and found to his even further anger that there was none.

It didn't take him long to realize that Danny's harness wasn't even hooked in. Mac ran to get a second harness, his face showing every ounce of his anger. The employees of the gym stayed out of his way, each debating silently if they should call for help.

Mac harnessed up and motioned for a trainer to come help him. He waited impatiently, well aware that Danny hadn't spotted him yet, while the man checked over his knots and hook up.

"I'm going to hook him up." Mac pointed to Danny. "Hold onto the rope but don't do anything."

The man nodded, allowing Mac to take charge. The man held Mac's rope first while Mac held the rope he was going to use for Danny in his mouth. He climbed quickly, his heart racing when he saw Danny's foot slip.

He could see Danny's arms quivering and see the sweat on the younger man. He stopped and took the rope out of his mouth. He needed to let Danny know he was there so that way he didn't scare him later.

"Danny," Mac called out softly.

"Mac," Danny's voice turned into that of a child seeking assurance from his father.

"I'm right here Danny; I'm to your right and just below your foot. Danny, listen to me, don't move," Mac instructed. "I'm going to come up and check your harness and hook you in."

Danny nodded and froze. He waited while listening to Mac's steady breathing alerting him of his presence.

"Alright, don't move now, I'm hooking you in," Mac's voice soothed.

Danny nodded again and kept still. He could feel Mac working quickly and prayed he would hurry. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on.

"He's hooked in," Mac yelled down to the man who quickly released Mac's rope and held Danny's.

"Mac," Danny called out.

"It's ok Danny. I'm going to repel down and when I say now you're going to release your hold and push off." Mac responded.

"I don't know if I can hold on much longer," Danny admitted.

"An instructor has your rope. If you can't hold on you won't fall," Mac promised.

"Please hurry Mac," Danny pleaded.

Mac didn't respond to his child's plea; he didn't have time. "On repel," he shouted as he switched his hands and grabbed his repel hook, "down repel."

Mac didn't slow his decent as he should but instead relied on his early Marine training to get him down. He hit the ground with both feet and took a second to get his breathe before yelling out, "Off repel!"

The instructor handed Mac Danny's rope as soon as Mac had released himself from his ropes and put on gloves.

"NOW," He called up.

He held his breath as Danny let go of his hold and pushed off the wall with his feet. Mac controlled his decent until Danny was firmly on the ground. Mac didn't hesitate to draw the younger man into a bone crushing hug and then began to look him over.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked concern in his voice.

Danny nodded still to shaken to say anything. Mac got the younger man out of his harness and Danny still said nothing. It took Danny hearing Mac's angry voice yelling at someone for him to come around.

"Mac…" Danny started.

Mac turned his angry eyes on him, "Not one word Daniel Jay; not one word."

Danny paled at hearing his full name and then blushed when he realized he'd just gotten reprimanded in public. Mac turned back to the person he was yelling at.

"If you ever let anyone, let alone my son, climb the wall again without the proper instruction I will see to it that this place is shut down faster then you can think!"

With that Mac spun around and dragged Danny out of the gym.

"I don't know what you were thinking climbing the advanced wall by yourself let alone without hooking up but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will spank you every night for a week!" Mac was furious. "When we get home I want you to go straight to your room and don't come out unless it's to use the bathroom."

The ride home in the cab was silent and tense. Danny didn't say anything when they finally pulled up to the house, he simply went up and let himself into the apartment and into his room while Mac paid the cab driver and went for a walk around the block.

Mac walked around the block three times before he finally calmed down. It wasn't the anger that had kept him out for so long though, it was the fear. The fear of seeing Danny climbing the wall, unprotected, knowing that if Danny slipped or missed he'd fall to the ground; he may not have died but, more then likely, would never have walked again.

When the fear had finally subsided Mac entered the apartment. He went straight to Danny knowing that the boy needed a reminder that he was loved.

"Danny," Mac said gently and waited for Danny to look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Danny sniffled, trying to hide his tears.

Mac sat beside Danny and laid an arm around his shoulders. "I know; I was more scared then angry. Climbing and repelling is a big responsibility Danny. You need to accept that or not learn."

Danny sighed, "I won't do it again."

"I know you won't," Mac reassured him, "but you're still in trouble kiddo."

Danny nodded his head; he'd guessed that part already.

In one smooth move Mac had Danny upended over his knee and bared. Danny couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips and Mac ignored knowing it was from embarrassment rather then from fighting what was about to happen.

Mac took a deep breath, raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding swat. Danny let out an uncontrolled yelp but managed to keep quiet for a little while afterwards.

"You do," **SWAT** "not" **SWAT** "leave the apartment," **SWAT** "without letting," **SWAT** "me know" **SWAT** "where" **SWAT** "you are going." **SWAT** "What" **SWAT** "if something" **SWAT** "happen to you?" **SWAT** "How" **SWAT** "will I know" **SWAT** "where"** SWAT** "you are?" **SWAT**

"I'm sorry," Danny cried, the sting in his backside becoming more and more intense.

Mac laid two more swats before stopping and rubbing circles on Danny's back. Danny calmed down but wasn't fooled. He knew that since Mac hadn't pulled his pants back up or righted him he wasn't done. He also remembered Mac's promise about using something other then his hand. He was unnerved but not shocked when he felt the flat of the hairbrush resting on his already deep pink backside.

He couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his lips when Mac asked for his hand. Danny put his hand on his back and felt Mac hold onto it. He buried his face into his bed and waited…he didn't have to wait long.

"OW! Mac, p-please…AH, I'm sorry!"

Mac gave Danny's hand a squeeze before starting to lecture.

"You do not" **SMACK** "break the rules," **SMACK** "I have" **SMACK** "in place" **SMACK** "for climbing and repelling." **SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "do not" **SMACK** "climb and repel" **SMACK** "without" **SMACK** "a buddy" **SMACK** "who is" **SMACK** "at the very least" **SMACK** "just as experienced" **SMACK** "as you." **SMACK** "You do _not_" **SMACK** "go without" **SMACK** "hooking up" **SMACK** "first." **SMACK** "And you do _not_" **SMACK** "climb a wall" **SMACK** "that you" **SMACK** "are not" **SMACK** "ready for." **SMACK** "Do you" **SMACK** "understand" **SMACK** "me?" **SMACK**

Danny can do no more then nod his head through his sobs. His backside, once pale in color was now a deep red. Mac gave Danny's hand a squeeze once more before tilting him forward and bringing the brush to meet the sensitive under curve that had, up to this point, been ignored.

"NO MAC!" Danny yelled, having caught his breath.

Mac had to take a breath and hold it while he brought the brush down a dozen times and then threw it across the room.

Danny lay limp over his lap, his backside on fire. Mac rubbed comforting circles on Danny's back until his sobs died down. When they did Mac pulled Danny's boxers up but left his jogging pants down; in the end he pulled them off all together, knowing they would just cause unnecessary discomfort.

Mac gently eased Danny up and onto his lap, making sure the younger man's backside didn't touch anything.

"I'm sorry," Danny cried, holding onto Mac as if his life depended on it.

"I know you are Danny," Mac reassured him, holding onto the boy just as tightly as he could.

Danny finally managed to get his tears under control as he let out a yawn. Mac chuckled and helped him stand before pulling back the covers. Danny didn't need to be persuaded as he got in and laid down on his stomach, allowing Mac to pull the covers up and over his shoulders.

Danny gave Mac a look that clearly said 'what are you not telling me' which caused Mac to smile. He sat down by Danny's bedside.

"You are grounded for one month. I know you know what that means so I won't be going over it again. We will not be going to a wall again until that time is up. While you are grounded you will write me a five page essay on climbing and repelling."

Danny's face dropped, "But Mac!"

"No buts Daniel Jay," Mac ordered.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_TBC…_


	3. Never Again

Danny thought about that time and shuddered. Mac was sooo upset with him that time and it hadn't even been while they were working and lying twice about things… while he couldn't imagine what Mac had in mind for his punishment this time, but he thought it was going to be so much worse.

The spanking for disobeying the rules of safety unnecessarily, the lying… no wonder Mac was pacing a bit more than usual. Danny knew in short order his butt was going to be feeling the disappointment and disapproval of his choices and his hand was going to be aching from all the writing he was probably going to have to do and … probably grounded again. Why couldn't he ever learn to think before he acted?

Danny wasn't given a chance to think of much else as he heard his dad call his name.

"Come over here Danny," Mac called out softly.

Danny bit his lip and turned around. He looked at his father from the distance of where he was to where his dad was and hesitated. If he went over to the man then he'd get spanked however if he didn't go over then he'd just have a second charge of disobedience added to his list of crimes.

With a drooped head Danny made his way to Mac, tears in his eyes but not falling. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Mac responded, his eyes looking sad. "Let's get this over with son."

Danny stood on shaking legs as he unbuttoned his jeans. Mac laid him over his lap before tugging the jeans and boxers to the boy's knees. Danny couldn't help but let out a little whimper.

Mac didn't waste any time on bringing his hand down with a stinging swat taking Danny's breath away. The last time Mac had started this hard was when he'd gone into Tanglewood territory.

As with that time Danny couldn't stop his legs from involuntarily twitching.

"OW MAC! Please…too hard…I'm sorry!"

Mac said nothing as he continued to rain swats down on the unprotected backside. When he heard Danny start to sniffle he started to lecture.

"When" **SWAT** "I tell you" **SWAT** "that you" **SWAT** "are _not_" **SWAT** "to do something" **SWAT** "I expect" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "to" **SWAT** "obey me." **SWAT** "I need" **SWAT** "to be able" **SWAT** "to trust you" **SWAT** "when" "I'm not" **SWAT** "around." **SWAT **"You do" **SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "raise" **SWAT** "your voice" **SWAT** "to me" **SWAT** "again." **SWAT**

Hearing Mac talk about trust, Danny let loose his first sob. Losing Mac's trust came in second to losing Mac himself.

Mac gave him a few more swats before stopping and rubbing his back briefly. "Give me your hand."

Danny let his tears fall freely down his face as he gave his dad his free hand. He felt Mac pin it to his lower back and shuddered when he felt the back of the hairbrush rest against his burning backside.

Mac didn't waste any time in bringing the brush crashing down onto his son's red backside. He wanted the punishment to be over.

**SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "do _not_" **SMACK** "repel" **SMACK** "when you" **SMACK** "are hurt." **SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "know" **SMACK** "better" **SMACK** "then" **SMACK** "that!" **SMACK** "That" **SMACK** "was one" **SMACK** "of the first" **SMACK** "rules" **SMACK** "implemented" **SMACK** "when you learned" **SMACK** "to repel." **SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "are _not_" **SMACK** "to disobey" **SMACK** "the rules" **SMACK** "no matter" **SMACK** "how old" **SMACK** "you are" **SMACK** "or" **SMACK** "how right" **SMACK** "you _think_" **SMACK** "you are." **SMACK** "Do" **SMACK** "you" **SMACK** "understand" **SMACK** "me?" **SMACK**

Danny nodded his head frantically, "Y-yesss!"

Mac didn't say anything further as he lowered one knee and raised the other and started swatting at the tender under curve.

"NO MAC PLEASE," Danny shouted.

Mac gave his hand a squeeze as he gave the tender under curves eighteen hard swats. When he was done Danny lay limp over his knee, crying.

Mac rubbed circles on Danny's back waiting until the sobs had quieted a little before pulling the younger man's pants gently back up. He pulled Danny upright and sat him on his lap, making sure the boy's back side didn't touch anything.

"It's ok Danny; it's all over," Mac soothed, allowing Danny to cry.

Danny held onto Mac like a life line, "I-I'm s-sorry Mac."

"I know you are," Mac assured him holding him close until the tears had finally stopped.

Danny looked up at him, "Am I in a lot more trouble?"

Mac gave him a wry grin, "You lied twice and disobeyed two orders. What do you think?"

Danny sighed and fidgeted to be released. Mac helped him stand up before standing up himself.

"Go get ready for bed; I'll be in, in ten minutes."

Danny nodded his head and quickly went to do as he was told. He got dressed quickly yet made sure to be gentle. As he lay in bed he groaned. 'Tomorrow's not gonna be fun,' he thought to himself with a pout.

---------------------------------

Mac entered the bedroom ten minutes later on the dot. He sat by Danny's side and gave a little sigh. Danny lay on his side and stared up at him.

"How long am I grounded this time?" Danny asked, keeping his voice level.

"Two months," Mac answered.

Danny's face fell, "But dad…"

"No buts Danny." Mac interrupted. "You know what you did was wrong. You are grounded for two months. Stella trusts me to deal with you; you lied to her though so you are restricted to the lab for one week while your wrist continues to heal. Tomorrow I will take you to her and you will apologize. You will also apologize to Flack when he comes over tonight."

"Why is Don coming over?" Danny wondered.

"I have to finish up some paperwork so he will be staying with you." Mac replied. "You will _not_ give him a hard time and you _will_ do as he says."

Danny said nothing as he dropped his gaze to look at his bed. Mac gently took Danny's chin in his hand and forced, albeit gently, Danny to look at him.

"You will apologize to Stella and Flack; you will be grounded for two months; you will be confined to the lab for one week and you will write me a six page report on why you don't climb or repel while hurt unless it's an emergency. You may use the computer for one hour a day to find the information but you will hand write the paper." Mac's voice was firm. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Danny answered with just a slight pout that caused Mac to smile.

"Flack has a key and should be here in ten minutes. Will you be ok on your own?" Mac inquired of his son.

Danny nodded and turned back to lie on his stomach. He wouldn't be going to sleep until after he'd talked to Flack…of that he was sure.

"I'll see you in the morning," Mac ruffled Danny's hair and left the room. He quietly left the apartment knowing he'd be home in a few hours and that he would be able to spend the next day with his son…

**EPILOGUE:**

As predicted Flack was at Mac's place ten minutes after Mac had left. He made his way slowly to Danny's room only to find Danny half asleep, laying on his stomach. Flack said nothing as he brought the blankets up to his shoulders and went to lie down on the couch.

The next day the two talked. Well…Flack talked and Danny pouted. Flack's punishment for Danny was that he wasn't allowed out of his sight the next case they worked. Flack kept his word much to Danny's later dismay.

Mac and Danny spent the next day talking though there were times when Mac's mind would wander back to the prank call he received at 3:33 am…the same as when he was in London.

When the two went to work the following day Danny, standing at Mac's side, apologized to Stella for lying to her. Stella accepted the apology knowing from the way Danny squirmed in his seat that he'd been punished already.

When Danny finally got a few free minutes he found Lindsay and apologized to her. There was no need for him to explain as she knew he'd repelled and knew he wasn't supposed to.

Danny handed Mac his report the same night as his two month grounding was over. With a happy sigh Danny went to his room and lay down and hoped he would always be able to follow the rules. He did not want another reminder like this last one and winced with the memory of how sore his backside was when Mac was through with him.

'Never again,' he thought to himself. As he drifted to sleep he couldn't help but wonder if he could really keep his promise to himself. Only time would tell…

**THE END**


End file.
